


Road Trippin'

by nagi_schwarz



Series: The Oppenheimer Effect [69]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Multiverse, Evan Lorne/Cam Mitchell/clone!Jack + any, the summer roadtrip is a thing all families do, right?"The Casa Atlantica OT3 take Tyler on his first ever summer roadtrip.





	

“Thanks so much for doing this,” Evan said. “I really appreciate it.” He was loading bags into the back of the van.  
  
Rodney nodded. “I - no, I don’t really understand, but I’m glad to help. Besides, it’s just one week, you already have lesson plans prepared. I’m sure teenagers cannot be any more trouble than brainless Marines or under-qualified scientists.”  
  
JD raised his eyebrows. “You remember that food fight?”  
  
Rodney swallowed. “Well, there will be less of them in my class.”  
  
“Don’t worry. I’ll be right next door if you need anything. It was really nice of Sam to give you the time off to help out.” John pressed a kiss to Rodney’s cheek and lifted a cooler full of snacks into the back of the van.  
  
Cam rolled into the garage, Tyler on his heels.  
  
“Tunes?” Cam asked.  
  
“Check.”  
  
“Movies?”  
  
“Check.”  
  
“Books?”  
  
“Check.”  
  
“Dress uniforms and suits?”  
  
“Che - oh. Be right back.” Tyler skittered back into the house.  
  
Cam transferred himself into the van with agility and upper body strength that never ceased to amaze JD. He reached out and folded up the wheelchair with a couple of deft twists of his wrists, put it into the back with the rest of the luggage.  
  
Tyler returned, carrying Evan and Cam’s dress uniforms and his and JD’s suits in garment bags. He hung them up beside the back bench, which he was claiming all his own, so he could stretch out and sleep if he chose. JD would have the middle bench, which was a little shorter.  
  
“Do we have sufficient hydration?” Cam asked.  
  
Evan nodded. “Yes. Tyler will have access to the cooler, which is full of electrolyte drinks. Tyler, you’re in charge of distributing nutrition for the first leg of the drive.”  
  
Tyler saluted obediently.  
  
“Have fun,” John said, pulling Tyler into a brief, one-armed hug.  
  
“It’s going to be awesome,” Tyler said. “Summer roadtrips are what all families do, right?”  
  
Rodney and John exchanged looks.  
  
“Well,” Rodney began.  
  
“We never drove,” John offered.  
  
“We traveled all the time, so a specific summer roadtrip was never really a thing,” Evan said. “But we’d roll the countryside in our buses frequently. I loved it.” He smiled.  
  
“I used to go on roadtrips by myself,” JD said. “Hop on my bike with an overnight pack and just - go. Wherever I wanted. It was a different era, of course. Wouldn’t recommend a kid do that today.”  
  
“And yet statistically kids are safer today than when you were a kid,” Rodney said.  
  
Cam tapped the horn. “Load up! Let’s roll out!”  
  
There was one last round of hugs, and then Tyler climbed into the back of the van, JD into the middle, and Evan had shotgun, and also the map. Tyler was excited. The drive itself would take three days, and they’d have to drive pretty much eight hours a day each day to get to the funeral in time, which would be boring for the most part, but they’d planned a leisurely return trip, with a few days in DC to check out the memorials and some of the museums and, of course, The White House. They would swing through Chicago so Tyler could see where JD had grown up, and they’d stop by Cam’s relatives in Kansas, and a few other touristy stops as well on the way. It was the kind of road trip that idyllic TV families had, and even if none of them had quite had that kind of childhood, they could do their best to let Tyler experience some of it.  
  
“Did you go on roadtrips, Cammie?” Tyler asked.  
  
“My mom would take us on summer roadtrips sometimes,” Cam said. “It was hard, though, since she had to run the farm when Dad was away. When Dad was on leave, he’d take us for weekend trips, fishing and hunting and stuff. It was fun.”

“I think I went on just one traditional road trip, when I was about ten,” JD said. “To see the capital. After that, I was on my own with my bike. Like a little hobo. Great times. Plenty of experience for bunking rough on alien planets down the road.”  
  
Evan twisted around in his seat. “What are you most excited to see, Tyler?”  
  
“The White House,” Tyler said. “It looks so cool on TV.”  
  
“It’s smaller in real life,” JD said. “Not nearly as big as you’d think. Pretty impressive, though.”  
  
Tyler gazed out the window. “My foster parents went on road trips, sometimes. I never got to go with them. I mean, Fiona always said it was okay. But my bio parents never did.”  
  
Heavy silence blanketed the van. JD closed his eyes and swallowed hard, listening to the road rumbling beneath the wheels. Then he opened his eyes.  
  
“Sara and I took Charlie on one road trip - the obligatory one to Disneyland. He loved it. Well, he loved Disneyland. He didn’t enjoy being stuck in the car for hours on end.”  
  
“Did you play car games?” Cam asked.  
  
“Car games?” Tyler echoed.  
  
“Yeah, like the license plate game, or I Spy.” Cam glanced in the rearview mirror. “You’ve never played those?”  
  
Tyler poked his head between the headrests of JD’s bench. “Nope. How do we play?”  
  
“Let’s start with I Spy,” Evan said. “I spy with my little eye, something beginning with the letter ‘b’.”  
  
“A bus,” Cam said.  
  
Evan shook his head. “Nope.”  
  
JD said, “A Beemer?”  
  
“Also no.”  
  
Tyler hummed thoughtfully. “A bike?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Where?” Cam protested.  
  
“There. See on the back of that red sedan? On a bike rack, no less.” Evan pointed out the windshield.  
  
“That’s like three lanes over,” Cam grumbled.  
  
Evan smiled sweetly. “Your turn, Tyler. Be creative.”  
  
Tyler cleared his throat ostentatiously. “All right. I spy with my little eye - why does my eye have to be little?”  
  
“It’s part of the rhyme,” Cam said. “Go on.”  
  
“I spy with my little eye, something beginning with the letter…’d’!”  
  
“Driver,” JD said.  
  
Tyler stared at him. “How did you -?”  
  
“Not my first rodeo.” JD grinned. “I spy with my little eye, something beginning with the letter ‘c’.”  
  
Immediately the other three fell to guessing and guessing wrong - the answer was _Cameron_ (and a debate about whether a person counted as a thing would ensue) - and JD sat back and smiled. Even though they were on the road on their way to a funeral for man they admired and respected and even loved, they were together, as a family, and it was perfect.


End file.
